Talk:Logan
Does anyone think it would be good if they had childhood and Logan bullied u constantly. like atomic wedgies lol? i think it would be a good setting for the game. : It would be kind of fun, but since you grow up in a castle as a prince I think it unlikely that your tutors and the Hero of Bowerstone will allow it. Even if it will only be during your Childhood because I don't think king Logan will be bullying his brother or sister. Cadus 15:00, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : Its possible that could happen but im thinking something traumatic will happen to him in his childhood/early adulthood and cause him to become "evil". Ive also noticed he has a few scars on his face. Anyone think that might be a clue at all? Of course this is all pure speculation but it could account for how he isnt exactly "good" if the fable 2 parent is good. Any more theories?Aleksandr the Great 22:05, July 5, 2010 (UTC) : : The bullying idea is good and maybe something traumatic did happen when he was a child. But that would be more likely if the hero of Bowerstone was an evil charactor. :Hey here is another thought since Logan is also part of the Bloodline maybe he is also a hero. So maybe when you fight him at the end of the first half of the game he will be a lot more powerful than lucien and also have will? User:Smithy1259 : : : Ya he should have will. i think they learned their lesson with Lucien is the final boss. imagine a horrible tyrant king that has the Archon blood in him gets killed with one gunshot. that would suck so much. if that happens im walking to my store and demanding a refun --AwesomeGordo 01:16, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : : he can have will but who traned him mabye the hero of bowestone : : : Not that they'll give you one... But this will happen only halfway through the game so he can't be too strong, otherwise Aurora won't be a challenge at all. Cadus 11:57, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : : : i know i was just expressing my feelings if logan isnt gonna be harder than Lucien.. AwesomeGordo 03:35, July 8, 2010 (UTC) : : i heard that you will start Fable III living in the castle with your brother and you will leave to become a rebel after you find out that hes a dick. altho at what age you will be i do not know. IT SHOULD BE AWESOME-- AwesomeGordo 12:59, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Your in your late teens i think (you might also be a bit chubby cus ur a prince and u get feasts for dinner) and Logan does somethin to ur parents, Poison maybe? and you leave the castle cus he'll probably do the same thing to you and you need to revolt against him cus he only wants money and doesn't care for the people of albion Agow95 21:33, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Logan's Power's because you're both the son from the hero of bowerstone does that mean that logan has special powers like will skill and strength?The Fable Guy 06:22, October 10, 2010 (UTC) oh just noticed smithy said the same thingThe Fable Guy 06:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Its highly likely but until the game comes out we won't know. Only 15 days 13hours till I get my copy of the game Alpha Lycos 06:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it too late to pre-order? 'DefenestrationTalk to Me'' 06:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC)'' Its only too late around 3 days before it comes out I think Alpha Lycos 06:29, October 10, 2010 (UTC) He has got to have powers. lionhead would be fucking retarded if they did not give him hero abilities. i will not have a repeat about how lucien died --AwesomeGordo 07:24, October 10, 2010 (UTC) As Peter Molyneux has said, the game is supposed to make you feel powerful, and i think there was supposed to be some sort of satisfaction in the one shot killing him. But instead it produced alot of angery gamers yelling "I played through all of the game for THAT!?" I hope they make the right choice this time around.Dellcath 10:36, October 10, 2010 (UTC) All I want is an epic fight to the death with him, both of us extreme morphing throughtout the fight. Is that too much to ask? Oh, and I also want him to come back at the end of the Aurora storyline or something. How can he if you kill him halfway through the game?The Fable Guy 11:14, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Anyways, the ending of both Fable II and III (part one) were rather anti-climatic.Doomanvil 14:15, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Rule with him? Where the heck has it been confirmed? I removed it because no proof has been given yet its been put back without any proof given. If no proof can be given that its confirmed I will remove it again and keep doing so until it stays off the page. Alpha Lycos 02:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm absolutely sure that you have to kill him. People probably heard a rumor and think it's all real now. DefenestrationWanna Chat?'' 02:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Morality. i read what it said about logan and the fact that he was once a good or normal king thats got corrupted makes his character interesting, unlike the pure evil jack or the insane lucien, logan was a hero who fought the darkness or whatever it said in the wiki (too early to know whats what atm) and got infected/corrupted by it. kind of like king leo from diablo, who was a decent king until diablo possesed him and made him mad and cruel. elise comments that logan has changed and is tired all the time. (like he is fighting something inside himself maybe) and as for his powers, there is no doubt he has all three types, hero abilities are passed down the bloodlines especially archon's (assuming that hero of bowerstone was a descendent of william) i hope this is the right place now, i accidently made a page last time i did this. 18:04, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry to disappoint but he doesn't have the Hero abilities. And he isn't fighting something with in, his tired appearance comes from the corrupt decisions he makes. I've completed the game once so I know this info. Alpha Lycos 02:07, October 28, 2010 (UTC) thats sad! we was hoping for a decent boss fight this time, lionhead is really starting to p*** me off with the constant stupid decisions they make. and once again they contradicted the fable lore by not given logan heroic powers...yet again maybe he does have them and either doesn't use them or hasn't unlocked them yet.nevemrind then, i hope there is decent explanation why he hasn't got powers. 12:23, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Of course Logan hasn't unlocked them. If he had unlocked them then there would be no need for your character to even journey or revolt or anything really. Alpha Lycos 14:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) SPOILER ALERT. Logan's morality is tricky. He may seem corrupt based on what he says and does, however it comes to reveal that, in truth, he actually had Albion's best interests at heart. With the coming darkness, he had to find ways of making as much money as possible to raise an army - and with that, he would have to enforce laws and systems that the people may not like. One can even argue the reason he was so quick to put people to death, as in the long run, an uprising could have hurt Albion's chances for survival from someone who DIDN'T know what was coming. With a lot of stress for four years on trying to build an army that can fight an entity of pure evil, Logan could have been tired, overworked, and deathly afraid of failing his people to the point he would become a tyrant if it meant saving them. As such, one can say Logan is not evil - he does dark deeds, but for the greater good, and ultimatly sacrifices being a beloved king to best assure his kingdom's survival. this may not be true (just my opinion) but he may have wanted an uprising, he was probably pulling a "bob kelso" (that is being so hated that it unites everyone else), so everyone is too busy hating him and protesting to do much crime and killing of eachother although it still happened but probably somewhat less that it could have been.besides he didn't really fight back when you confronted him, hell he was glad to leave the throne. 13:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Logan didnt do the smart thing i know there would be no game if this happened. but Logan should have told Walter what was going to happen to Albion when the darkness came. if Walter knew then he would understand and wouldnt go through with a revolution --AwesomeGordo 23:13, November 1, 2010 (UTC) the revolution may have been what logan wanted as it united everyone. 13:55, November 2, 2010 (UTC) True, but if that was the case, he would not have executed Major Swift. Doomanvil 14:10, November 2, 2010 (UTC) actually killing swift is what made them act sooner, so he would have executed him to have a revolution, it makes him more hated and unites everyone, he was pulling what i call a "bob kelso" . The choices he was forced to make really did take a toll on him, he was glad to be rid of the crown and didn't fight back when confronted, its what he wanted other than saving albion of course. 12:15, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually Logan did what he did because he thought he could save Albion. He didn't know that only a Hero could save it though. He didn't know that a revolution would happen nor that killing Swift would make it happen sooner. He killed Swift because he was trying to make people scared of revolting against him. Alpha Lycos 12:20, November 3, 2010 (UTC) yes i know he was trying to save albion but he must have expected a revolution and must have known killing swift would anger them and make them act sooner. his "tyranny" united everyone and stopped them killing eachother...mostly. you will have to forgive my assumptions, i haven't completed it yet, i'm just trying to see what makes logan tick and so i'm just guessing at familiar actions and characteristics which i have seen before along with the motives behind the them . 15:28, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It's just another example of Theresa's excellent manipulative skills, she knows that a hero is needed, so tells logan about the darkness knowing that he would become a tyrant to stop it, thus causing Walter and the Hero of Brightwall to rise up against him, so once again, It's Bloody Theresa's fault that Albion had a tyrant, a misfortune happens, hero rises up, she did it in Fable II by giving Murgo the music box and visitng Lucien, she did it again with Logan, she just can't keep out of things can she? but back to my original point, Logan became evil because of that damned seer. Agow95 22:24, November 3, 2010 (UTC) yes, she is a troublemaker. you have to remember that she was once a bandit or at least used her visions to help twinblade.anyway both events of fable II or III are connected to her. mind you logan wasn't evil otherwise he would revel in what he did, whats strange is that theresa usually manipulates people to get what she wants (the spire in F2) but what did she get out of manipulating logan and the hero of fable III? 11:29, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she hasn't really done anything good in the duration of Fable III except cause trouble- for instance, not informing the Hero of the Crawler. Doomanvil 12:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC) She didn't tell the Hero true but maybe she did this because she knew if she told the Hero they wouldn't have tried taking the throne and would have let Logan rule and just offer support to him? As she said "Only with a Hero on the throne will Albion survive" Alpha Lycos 12:42, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Anyone expecting the morality twist? i was really shocked when i found out Logan's reasons for being a tyrant. learning that he was a just King and everyone loved him and then a few years before the start of Fable III he became a tyrant because of the threat of the darkness. i couldnt bring myself to execute him. he was just king at the wrong time in my opinion. --AwesomeGordo 10:23, November 3, 2010 (UTC)